Falling
by Sapphire Gardevoir and Star Enfinity
Summary: Goten has a problem, and Goku thinks something could be seriously wrong with him. But how could he figure it out if Goten won't talk to him?
1. Prolouge

Title: Falling

-

Diamond: Surprised to see me? I know I said I would be taking a month off but my friends helped me feel a lot better and get back on my feet. They encouraged me to start a new story as well. Thank you for the kind reviews I got, those also helped me quite a bit. I even changed my name if you haven't noticed. I like it a little better.

-

The full moon light shone through the window, giving everything it touched a blue hue. Everything was calm and the residents of the Son household were sound asleep. Except one. Goku stared at the ceiling fan spinning above him. He had a habit of staring when he was troubled, and that could be the only explanation for it because the fan wasn't that interesting. Goku was worried for his youngest son, Goten, and with good reason. His son had been acting very strange lately and Goku was becoming more and more worried every day. He's been distancing himself from his friends, locking himself in his room, and just being strangely detatched even from him! And that's what bothered him the most.

Ever since he came back to life, Goten seemed to pop up wherever the older went. Not that he minded though, he enjoyed his son's company. Even if it is unexpected. He just hoped that whatever was bothering him would go away soon, because he was starting to miss Goten's happy yet slightly hyper attitude.

Goku looked over to the other side of the bed. Empty. Chi Chi had decided she wanted a little vacation from the saiyan trio she lived with and made no hesitation in calling Bulma and Videl to go to a girls week out. Leaving all the men by themselves. Well, Gohan was gone to. He took his three year old daughter to camp. He looked to the other side at the clock. The blue digital numbers read six thirty.

"No since in trying to sleep now. Might as well get up."

So he lugged himself out of bed, hoping a shower might wake him up more. He discarded his white boxers and blue t-shirt and stepped into the water. Deciding to make it cold as an after thought.

(Diamond: Hope you didn't think I was going to go into detail there! ;)

-

"Goten! Are you up!" Goku called from the downstairs kitchen, only to receive a moan from the living room.

"Goten? Are you in there?" He walked into the room to see Goten half asleep on the couch obviously trying to watch Pokemon.

"Goten? Wake up kiddo, I need to know what you want for breakfast." He smiled warmly at him, amused with his son's pajamas. They were dark blue with stars, moons, and clouds all over. His brown tail was laying across his face. (Diamond: I wanted him with one, I think it looks cute! I'm strange.)

Goten perked up at the word breakfast. Lifting his head up a bit he replied. "Pancakes! Oh! And bacon! With lots and lots of syrup and orange juice!"

Goku laughed to himself. Goten was so like him sometimes it was funny. He felt a little sorry for his grandpa Gohan. Especially if this was how he acted.

"You read my mind. But your gonna have to help me make it. I'm not the best of cooks." He said sheepishly.

"Ok, just let me change."

Goten ran up to his room. A series of thumps, bangs, and a few flying articles of clothing followed and he ran back down the stairs dressed in his orange and blue gi.

They both laughed as Goten skated across the floor in his socks stopping at, what do you know, the fridge.

-

The kitchen was a mess now. Flour, batter, syrup, and orange juice everywhere. They had tried to make orange smoothies first but that didn't go to well because they didn't know exactly how to use the blender.

Both of them were covered head to toe in flour.

"Man, and I took a shower this morning to." They started laughing.

Goku thought now would be a good time to ask Goten what was bothering him but decided not to ruin the good morning they were having. He would ask him later.

-

Diamond: How was it? Review please!


	2. Shock

Title: Falling

-

Diamond: I think responding to reviewers before every chapter will make things easier. You know, responding to your every whim, and what not.

Moreta Lynx: I'm glad I have your attention, and I agree, I want one to!

Gypsee Girl: Goten would be about nine or ten but, against the show, he will be a bit more mature. But he will still have that cute chibiness!

If you review after I post this chapter then I'll try toreply to you in a different chapter.

-

Goku sighed as he sat next to his son's bed. Goten had been acting funny lately but this was too much. First he claimed he didn't want any of the huge breakfast that he helped make, then said he just wanted to sleep a little more and he would be fine when he woke up. Baloney. Goten collapsed before he reached the top of the stairs and has been out of it for an hour now. Maybe he really was tired.

'Or maybe he's really sick and you just don't realize it!' Part of his brain argued with the idea. And Chi Chi wasn't due home for a week, so there wasn't much he could do. Though, if anyone except Bulma knows everything about saiyans it's Vegeta.

'Yea. Vegeta would know if something is wrong with him.'

Goten chose this moment to wake up. His black eyes flinching at the lights in his room.

"Uh. Wha' happened?"

"Goten, you fainted. I think your sick and I was going to take you to see Vegeta." Goku replied softly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

If Vegeta were here right now he would probably hurl at the display of affection, but that didn't matter to Goku right now. All that mattered was getting his son better. If he was sick at all.

"I'm not sick. I'm just tired." Goten argued.

"No. You can't be, you slept for almost two hours. Now I'm not positive if your sick but I just want to be sure. It's not like when you went to the doctors last month. I don't think Vegeta will give you any shots."

"Alright. I'll go. But no shots, right?" Goten gave him that look that said, 'If your lying the consequences will be dire.'

"Right, promise."

He put his hand on Goten's back and teleported to Capsule corp.

-

"Come on dad! I'm hungry! You have to know how to make something!" Eleven year old Trunks whined. The purple haired saiyan bounced around his father's feet, becoming hungrier and hungrier each passing second.

"Brat, I told you there is nothing here! That woman expects me to go and shop for food, in one of those, what do you call them. Supermarkets, right. Well she has another thing coming!"

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted his rival gleefully.

"Kakarot? What do you want?"

Unlike his father, Trunks was happy to see his friend.

"Goten! Great! Lets go get some food, I'm starving!"

"No your not! You will eat only when it's really needed. We don't want our fighters turning into slobs do we? And besides there is nothing!"

"Calm down Vegeta. I just came to ask you something real quick. It's important."

Vegeta decided to pay attention. Even though he thought Kakarot was a complete idiot, he knew what he was talking about sometimes. And if he came to him for it then it must be serious.

'Ha! He probably can't find any food!'

"Well what is it?"

Goku tried to talk in a hushed whisper, he didn't want to get Goten or Trunks upset.

"I think something may be wrong with Goten. He's been acting odd lately and I'm worried."

"He's probably just going through what those humans call 'puberty', and desires a mate. Go find him one."

"Vegeta he's just a kid, and I don't think that's the issue!"

Vegeta was getting annoyed. He stomped over to the young half saiyan and examined him. Nothing.

"There is nothing wrong with him. Looks tired if you ask me."

If he had looked a little longer and closer he would have noticed Goten's slightly sickly appearance. Trunks did.

"Hey Goten. Are you okay man? You don't look so good."

Goten looked up. "What do you mean? I feel alright."

"Alright bring him into the bathroom, I'll look him over. If the Earth is ever in danger we would need all of you so we can't have you dieing."

The four of them walked into the spacious room. It looked more like a spa than just a regular bathroom! It had a huge shower with little sides to sit on. Right next to that was a smallhot tub, and across the room was the toilet and a sink. The whole place had a lavender theme and even some scented candles. Vegeta grimaced at the room.

"This is just the guest bathroom, but Bulma decided to make it 'comfortable' for anyone. Makes me puke. Alright set him down."

Vegeta got right up in Goten's face and stayed there for a minute.

"Take off your shirt. Something with your aura isn't right."

Goten hesitated and stopped, saying he didn't want to. Vegeta sighed. If this kid wanted to feel better he was going to have to cooperate.

"Look do you want to be well or not? If you do take of your shirt, if not get out of my sight." Vegeta rubbed his temples in agitation, he did not have time for this.

"Alright. But why do I have to?"

Goku butted in. "Goten, why don't you just take it off? Are you embarrassed?"

Goten looked down, finding his tail much more interesting.

Goku smiled "You don't have to be."

Vegeta was really getting pissed now!

"Trunks leave the room!"

"What? Why?"

"Because it seems this kid here is shy, and I just want to get this over with!"

"Okay chill." Trunks gave a worried look to his friend and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"There, he's gone now so take off your stupid shirt!"

"I-I can't."

Goten was close to tears now. Why couldn't they just see he was fine and leave him alone!

"Fine! Kakarot you leave to!"

"No! Stay!" Goten yelled, surprising himself.

"I mean. I'll take it off. It's okay. Really."

He began to take it off, going a little to slow for Vegeta's liking. He eventually had it all the way off, but his arms were covering his torso and he slouched.

"Boy I'm getting tired of this. Your games are getting really old really fast! Now let me see!"

Vegeta moved Goten's arms out of the way to reveal almost every bone showing. Really, you could see his ribs right through his skin! Goku was shocked. He thought his son had a simple stomach virus. Maybe the flu, but it looked like he was decomposing right before his eyes!

"Goten. What happened?"

"I-I."

He couldn't go on. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in them, crying his heart out. Goku ran up to him and pulled him to his chest.

"Thanks Vegeta. But I think I got it from here. See ya around." And in a second they were gone.

-

A/N: So ends chapter two. I think by now you know what's wrong with him. Poor little Goten! How can I be so cuel?


	3. Flashback

Title: Falling

-

Diamond: Time to reply!

Moreta Lynx: Hey now. Put down the spork. I didn't like to hurt him either, but it's kind of the point. Don't worry, good endings should come.

Okay that's all I think so….enjoy!

-

Goten sighed as Goku waited on the phone. The minute they got home he said he was calling the doctor. Funny though, he was morbidly afraid of any kind of doctor. I guess that didn't matter right now though. If only he knew Goten was as freaked out at doctors as much as himself, and that he's really scaring him and not helping him. But I guess that didn't matter either.

"Hello, this is Dr. Matthews. Can I help you?" The man on the other line said, in one of the most boring tones. He obviously didn't want to be at the office.

"Uh, yea. My name is Son Goku and I just wanted to make an appointment for my son."

"Alright is this for a regular checkup or for something more specific?"

"We have a little problem. I know there has to be a name for it but I don't know it."

"Is it serious?"

"If it goes on I think it could be."

"Well bring him down today around one and I'll have a look at him."

"Alright. Thank you."

Goku put the phone down and turned to face Goten.

"Why have you been doing this?"

Goten looked up at him. His face was serious as was his tone of voice. If he said one wrong thing it looked like Goku might explode.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Now tell me."

Tears gathered in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Goten. I'm trying to help you now tell me!" Goku gripped both of his shoulders.

He couldn't tell him what made him do this.

**(Flashback)**

**Goten was over at Trunks' house training with him and Vegeta. Vegeta let him and Trunks team up against him but they weren't doing so well.**

**"Come on Trunks! We have to win, your dad's going to beat us!"**

**"I know that! I'm just a little hungry is all." His stomach growled to accent his words.**

**"No your not!" Vegeta yelled.**

**"Now come on and fight! I'm getting bored over here!"**

**Goten looked over at his friend.**

**"Trunks if your hungry just go get something."**

**"I can't Goten, my dad told me not to. He says if you eat to much you'll get fat."**

**"But when I got here you hadn't had any breakfast yet so you didn't have anything all morning right?"**

**"Yes but dad says that you should only eat once at lunch and again at midnight exactly. He says it works for him but I just have to get used to it. Besides, he says fighters shouldn't eat so much because it's bad etiquette. You know, not polite."**

**"Oh." 'Not polite? But my dad eats a lot, and so do I.'**

**(End Flashback)**

"Are you listening? I need you to tell me."

"I can't say."

"Alright you don't have to tell me but we're leaving for the doctor in an hour and you have to tell him. Promise me you'll tell him?"

"Promise."

"Good. Go ahead and do whatever until then. I'll call you when it's time to go."

-

Diamond: Terrable place to leave it huh? It was going to be longer but I only got a few reviews so far. If you want it longer you must review, don't read and run! Just hit the purple button and all will be right with the world.


	4. Doctor

Title: Falling.

-

Diamond: No body read chapter 3 just yet I don't think, but I'll just post now anyway.

-

Goku and Goten sat in the stuffy waiting room of the doctor. Goten didn't like it. The smell of medicine's of all kinds hung in the air being hidden poorly by heavy air spray. Drawings from little kids hung on the walls, showing childish stick figures or animals. It was probably just to make nervous kids think other kids liked it here so they would stop their annoying wails. It didn't help though. There were at least four little kids running around screaming to go home. Their parents didn't do anything about it though, so Goku and Goten were relieved when the receptionist called them in.

"Just go down the hall, first door to your right." She instructed, chewing her gum like a cow. Her squeaky shoes squeaked across the hard wood floor as she sat down.

-

This room had to be worst then the first! (Diamond: I rhymed!) It was decorated in such a way so that kids would find it fun, but Goten found it slightly disturbing. The walls werecovered in pictures of the jungle with birds, lions, and cheetas everywhere. On the desk were pictures of the human body, inside and out. And a radio was playing soft music, similar to elevator music.

"Dad, can we leave now?"

"Nope. You need to talk to the doctor. But your not alone, I don't like them either."

"It's not the doctor it's the room!" He looked at the walls and shuddered.

Just then a nurse walked in. She kneeled in front of Goten and talked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, hi there little guy! How are you?"

Her cherry scented perfume almost made Goten throw up.

_'Does she bathe in that stuff or something!'_

"Lets get started then. Go and sit up on the table and take off your shoes."

"No."

It wasn't that he didn't like the nurse. She was actually very nice. Her blue eyes showed nothing but kindness, not that annoyance other doctors showed. It looked like she actually _wanted_ to help.

"Well why not?"

Goten looked up at her defiantly. "Because, I want to leave. I don't like the doctors."

"Hmm. Mr. Son, how about you sit up there with him? It might make him feel more comfortable. Would that be better sweetie?"

"I guess so."

He reluctantly pulled himself up onto the table almost slipping on the wax paper lining the table. Goku went and stood next to the table, hoping that would be enough to get things moving.

"Alright. Now open up and say 'ahhh'."

She got out what looked like to Goten a popsicle stick and put it near his mouth. When he saw it coming he slammed him mouth shut.

"You have to open. I won't hurt you I just want to look down your throat."

He opened slightly and she pressed the stick down on his tongue. She finally pulled back out after what seemed like forever to Goten.

"Now come out into the hallway and step onto the scale. I want to weigh you."

They walked out into the blindingly white hallway. More pictures.

He stepped onto the scale and the nurse moved the thing around a bit until it stopped evenly. She looked shocked then disappointed and wrote something down on her notepad.

"Let's go back in. Dr. Mathews should be in just a minute."

Goten and Goku waited in the room for another fifteen minutes before the doctor walked in.

"Well hi. You must be Mr. Son, and you must be little Goten. I'm Dr. Mathews and I heard this morning from your father that we have somewhat of a problem. Correct?"

"Yes. If you could just check him over and maybe tell us what the matter is then that would be helpful."

"Really? Okay Goten take off your strip down to your boxers and I'll check you over."

Goten looked up at him nervously. There was no way he would strip for this complete stranger!

"D-do I have to?"

The doctor smiled down at him, his green eyes glowing.

"Look, you don't have anything we don't, well except that tail, and we won't see everything so just try to relax and it'll be over before you know it."

"Okay."

He slowly, very slowly, took off his fighting gi and stood before the doctor. Dr. Mathews didn't look to happy at his condition and Goku just looked down at the ground. He scribbled some things down on a paper and turned to Goku.

"How long has he been like this?"

Goku seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"I truly don't know. I only just found out about it today. I don't know what happened to make him do this, that's why I brought him here."

"Well it's a good thing you did. By the looks of things if this went on any longer he might of ended up in the hospital."

Goten gasped at the comment and looked down at himself. He didn't look bad in his own opinion. You could see each rib through the skin, a perfect shape. And his waistline was thin. He thought thin was good. Wasn't it? All the extra fat had been trimmed off and he thought that was quite an accomplishment. After all, who wants to be fat? It seemed everyone else wanted him to be. Listen only slightly to what the doctor was saying he realized they wanted him to eat more, that he really needed to or it could get serious. It was already serious. If people were making him eat then something was just not right. Why should they care?

"Have you been listening to anything I just said?" The doctor gave him a questioning look.

"Yes. But I don't know why you guys are making such a fuss over this. I mean, what's wrong with being thin?"

Dr. Mathews sighed and turned back around.

"Put your clothes back on. We're done."

And he walked out.

Goten got dressed and they both walked back outside. They waited until they were a bit of distance away and Goku called Nimbus. The yellow cloud floated down and waited while they got situated.

"Dad, why don't we just fly?"

"Because, I just want you to relax. No need to exert yourself. I can tell your stressed out now and I want you to be calm."

The ride home was pretty uneventful. Neither of them said anything except Goten asking where they were going.

"I'm just taking a longer way, to enjoy the scenery, get some fresh air. I need it after being in that nasty doctors office."

-

"I'm gonna take a nap. I'm kind of tired."

Goku looked up from the television to see Goten at the top of the stairs.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea, I just want to take a nap."

He walked into his room and turned out the lights, and closing the curtains. Flopping down on the bed he stared at his red lava lamp. The blobs going up and down, and all around, hypnotizing him into a deep slumber.

-

Diamond: I hope that was a little longer.

Goten: Review or I'll never get better!


	5. Salad

Title: Falling

-

Diamond: I just woke up and I'm still tired, so if this chapter has any mistakes make sure to point those out, my head is still a little foggy.

Moreta Lynx: Thank you for the McFeast! Here Goten, eat it.

Goten: No! Me no hungry!

Goku/Me: Eat! We don't want you dieing!

(Chases him around, throwing fries.)

Truten: Thank you! I didn't think I was doing that good a job but I guess I am!

Goten: (Stops running) Thank you! I hope to get better soon too, but this authoress….

Goku/Diamond: Eat! (Throws a burger.)

Goten: Ahh! Meat! (Starts running again.)

-

"Goten? Goten wake up."

Goten opened his eyes slowly. When did he go to sleep?

'_Uh. Why does my head hurt?'_

"Where am I ?"

He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Your in your room." Goku replied.

"Don't you remember? You went to sleep like three hours ago."

"I did?"

Goten looked up at him groggily. He clenched his eyes shut at grasped his head in pain. Why was the room spinning?

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better." Goku hands him a cup of milk.

Goten looks at it skeptically.

**(Flashback)**

**Goten and his whole family were out eating at one of those fancy restaurants. Goku, Gohan, and Goten were currently stuffing themselves with rice, egg rolls, ect. (Diamond: Mmm. Egg rolls…)**

**"Goten sweetie, don't eat so fast. You'll get sick." Chi Chi scolded.**

**"Sorry." He started eating a little slower.**

**A little after they finished their meals a waiter came by asking if they wanted desert. Goten, of course, shot his hand up and asked for some.**

**"I do! Can I have some of that chocolate cake please?"**

**He put on those adorable puppy eyes that not even Freiza could resist. Chi Chi looked over at him and said.**

**"Goten! You just had dinner. You shouldn't stuff yourself with sweets now!"**

**"Aw come on Chi, let him have some. It couldn't hurt." Goku defended him. If Goku knows anything he knows how important cake is to children…..himself included….;)**

**"Yay! Thanks!" He started stuffing himself with the chocolaty piece of heaven.**

**Chi Chi scowled and shook her head.**

**"Just imagine all those calories. And all the fat being stuffed into him."**

**Goten looked up slightly from his plate.**

**_'Calories?'_**

**(End Flashback)**

Goku was sitting there holding the glass in front of Goten, wondering why he wont take it, also why he was staring into space.

"Goten? Are you okay?"

Goten snapped back to attention.

"Yea, I'm fine."

He looked back at the glass. No body knew but he had taken a few of his mom'smagazines out of his parent's bedroom. He read through all the diet sections and memorized almost all the numbers and facts on almost every food item. Milk, at least 100 calories. Mom's diet book always said that calories were bad. That they were almost like fat. And 100 was a lot, as thirsty as he was he couldn't drink that. He was fat enough as it was.

"I really don't want any milk. Can I just have some water?"

Goku looked at him strangely. Goten loved milk, it was his favorite drink.

"Okay. What would you like for dinner? You must eat."

"I guess I'm a little hungry."

Yes, just a little food. Not too much though, maybe a few bites?

Goku smiled a bit. At least he agreed to eat something, that had to be a good sign.

"Good. What would you like?"

"I don't know. Um."

He remembered some of the 'Healthy Choices' that were listed in his mom's book. Maybe one of those?

"Can I have a salad?"

Goku looked at him weird again.

"A salad? Don't you want something more filling? Like a hot dog or something?"

"No, I want a salad. I think there's some stuff in the fridge to make it with."

"Alright. Salad it is."

He got up and walked out of the room, closing the door slightly.

-

Not exactly what he was expecting. He had asked for a small salad and he got a garden.

A salad with egg slices and onion pieces. Lettuce, tomato, green pepper, carrots, and some dressing. Half of a roll, some cheese slices, he used to love to just eat cheese, a glass of grape juice, and two chocolate chip cookies. The whole lunch has about 239 calories put together. That could kill a person!

"I don't think I can eat this."

"Well why not?"

Goku looked slightly hurt. He must of made it special for him, if he didn't eat anything it would probably hurt his feelings.

"I meant, I don't think I can eat the whole thing. I can eat some though."

"Oh, that's alright. Just eat what you can."

He left the room, wanting to give him some space.

Big mistake.

-

Diamond: Somewhat of a cliffhanger isn't it? Well if you don't review you will never know what happens next huh? Well you know what to do! Hit the button!


	6. PLEASE READ FIRST NOTE!

Title: Falling

-

BlackTigerG2: I will check out your story right after this. Oh and I read your bio and we have quite a bit in common. Goten does rock!

InjuredPelican: Yes it is strange but who knows what will happen!

Now I got this e-mail, I'm not going to say who from and I don't think they reviewed, but they asked me if I could make this into a….ah this word is so odd, an incest fic. Now, I have nothing wrong with it but it's all up to you guys. Tell me in your reviews yes or no. If there are more yes's then it will be, if there are more no's, well you get the idea. I just wanted to ask before I wrote anything. I don't mind whichever way it goes but hey, just being careful!

-

(Goten POV)

I'm just laying here. Taking up space. The lunch my dad made for me is sitting in front of me, daring me to eat it. As tempting as it looked all the extras my dad put on it made it impossible to eat. I could just take all the carrots, onions, eggs, and cheese off and eat the lettuce, but then my dad would get upset and worried. He would tell me that I need to eat it so I get well. It's just he doesn't understand that I am well! I mean, I'm not throwing up, coughing, sneezing, or anything like that!

The doctor says I'm to skinny. Humph! I'm just fine! If he had any brains what so ever he would see that I'm better than fine. I'm practically perfect! The only thing left that I need to work on is my hunger. I still feel that little pull when I see food. Now, a little food isn't bad but if I kept eating like I was I probably would have keeled over one day! I need to make some sort of….plan. Yea, a diet plan so people wont think I'm starving myself.

I could only eat certain types of foods in a certain way. No, I still want some variety. Hmmm. Think think think think. Okay, I could eat only a quarter of everything given to me and, no not everything given to me. Just the healthy stuff. Then between every different food item I would wait three minutes, to let the other food digest. I learned that if you eat one thing right after another you don't give it time to digest and it backs things up and you get fatter. Those magazines are pretty helpful.

Then they can't say I have to eat more because I am eating! I'll have them stuck.

I look down at the salad before me and decide to try out my plan. I pick out the eggs, onions, cheese, and anything with dressing on it and put it to the side. I'll deal with it later. Then I eat one quarter of the salad and wait three minutes. I eat four pieces of carrots and move on to the cookies. No way am I eating those! I remembered a saying in one of the magazines.

'Sweets of any kind are killers! Avoid them like the devil!'

Got it.

I took them and all the nasty parts from the salad and wrapped them up in a napkin, then I threw them in the trash.

That didn't go too badly. I forgot the grape juice. No, I can't drink it. If it was from the pitcher in the fridge then I knew it was the artificial one full of sugar and who knows what else! I thought I asked for water but whatever. Just to make him happy I took one sip. I wasn't full, of course I wasn't full but my mom always said that leaving a little bit of food on your plate is always good, that doing so shows your restraint and will to be healthy, and that people find that to be a good skill to have. At the time I didn't think it made any sense, I mean if you were hungry, eat! But it made perfect sense now, it just proves _my_ restraint, and my will to be healthy. If you ask me, I'm doing pretty good already.

Here comes my dad, to check up on me I suppose. It's not that I think he's fat or unhealthy, nothing like that, but if he was in my situation he would understand better. But I really don't mind what _he_ does. I mean it's not like I dislike him or anything, in fact I idolize him. Before I met him, when I was like five I would always ask my brother about dad. After each story he told me I would always be filled with wonder and a slight joy that I was related to him. If you were the son of a savior you would understand. In almost every way we're the same, but I just wish he would think exactly as I do so he would see that I just want to be healthy, not sickly.

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

He talks in a tone that you would use with a small child, and sometimes that would bother me, but for some reason right now it's kind of nice.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little thirsty."

He notices the untouched juice.

"You have a drink right there you know."

"I know, but I want water."

"Okay I'll get you some then."

He ruffled my hair and left.

He's like that sometimes. One minute you would see the fierce fighter he is. His fearless, tough side. And the next you would see the loving family man he truly is. He has little quirks with each side. Like when he's fighting he manages to provide somewhat comic relief, or when everything's alright he can make anyone happy. I know he's going to call mom and tell her about this, so I just hope he can make her smile, despite the 'situation' as the doctor calls it.

What's up with that doctor anyway? He goes around, acting like he knows everything wrong with me just because they looked down my throat and weighed me. If he could spend one day with my entire family, friends included, then he would understand why I want to be thin. Why I want to healthy.

My family revolves around food, as does the rest of the world, but my family more so. /if people would only eat when they really need it then I don't think they would be in such horrible shape! Or if they would at least watch the calories and fat percentages in everything they eat. He's back, thank Kami he has my water1 I'm so thirsty!

"Here you-"

I don't even let him finish and grab the cup from him. Gulping it down in seconds.

"-Go? Boy you were thirsty huh?"

I don't reply, I just flop down onto my pillow, panting a bit because I drank so fast. He stays sitting on the side of my bed looking like he's waiting for me to say something. I hate it when people stare at me, when they do I always feel like there's something wrong with me, and that the person staring doesn't have the heart to point it out so they just look.

"What?" I ask him, a bit to harshly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

I look over at him.

"About what?"

He lays on his back near my feet.

"Nothing in particular."

I give him that look. He knows I don't buy it.

"Alright I was thinking about something. I was just wondering what you were like as a baby. I was never around so I don't know. I bet you put your mom through heck though."

"Gohan always said I was pretty bad. When mom tried to give me a bath I ran outside and threw mud at her."

"Naked!" Goku laughed.

"Yea. I don't remember it though. I kind of wish I did actually, but at least I can imagine it. It's funny to think of."

"Hm."

We sat there for at least an hour talking about nothing. Eventually I got tired and asked to go to sleep.

"Okay. I'll be down stairs if you need me."

It was kind of nice catching up like that. He's been around for at least a year but just talking to him like he wasn't my father was…refreshing.

-

Diamond: Review!


	7. Spaghetti

Title: Falling

-

Diamond: Excuse the delay for this chapter. I was taking a little vacation for Valentines Day and then I posted the Valentine story. Anyway here it is.

* * *

(Goten's POV)

After our little bonding time I seemed to be spending more time with my dad then before. The only thing that bothered me was that he was constantly asking me to eat. Saying it was doctor's orders. Other than that thing's have been pretty good.

Then again, dad has been way to overprotective, Like if something touched me I would shatter. Example, today he let up a little bit and took me to the park. I asked him if I could go on the swings and ended up falling and cutting my knee open. Dad was over there in a second and asked me if I needed a doctor or if I needed to go to the hospital. I said I was fine but he rushed me home, bandaged my cut, and put me back to bed. I was so mad I wouldn't talk to him for two hours.

So here I am, on my bed glaring at my television. I know I should stop acting like a baby and go down there and talk to him, but will he even _want_ to talk to me? I doubted it but, oh heck I'll go.

* * *

I walk out of my room and creep down the stairs, flinching as each step creeks. Am I heavy enough to do that?

The smell of garlic and tomatoes fills my nose. Is dad making spaghetti?

"Dad?"

I go check the kitchen. Sure enough, dad's standing over a pot of pasta and another of sauce. He turns around and looks surprised.

"Goten, what are doing down here? For a while I didn't think you were talking to me." He says hurt.

I sigh and sit down at the counter.

"I know, but I just wanted to say sorry. I guess I was just angry."

"That's alright."

There was an awkward silence after that. You could almost cut the tension with a knife.

"So, now that your up and about how about a movie? I was thinking something scary. You want to watch?"

I thought about it. I really didn't like scary movies but it couldn't be that bad right?

"Okay. But I'll pass on the pasta."

Oh! Crud, too fast!

Dad frowned and that tension demon came back.

"Goten," he started, "You know you must eat. I won't let you skip out on eating."

"Fine, but no sauce or butter."

* * *

Okay, never again will I let him pick out the movie! What the heck was he thinking letting me watch Scary Movie3! I couldn't believe it though, he was laughing so hard it looked like his lungs might explode! I, on the other hand, had my face buried in a pillow, freaked out by any blood in the film. Finally it was over.

I wasn't moving though. I hadn't touched my dinner and I wasn't planning on it in the near future. Maybe if I faked sleep dad will let me off the hook.

No such luck.

"Goten. I know your not sleeping, and I know you don't want to eat, but your not leaving until you take twenty bites."

"Your kidding! Right?" I practically yelled.

His face showed otherwise. He wasn't changing his mind.

I looked over at the plate and shakily picked up the fork.

* * *

I sat in my dad's bed. I was way too freaked out by the movie to sleep by myself tonight. But more importantly, I was scared ofhaving a heart attack in the middle of the night, I had eaten so much food! I complied too my dad's wish and more. I ate the entire plate of spaghetti! After I asked if I could have some of the garlic bread he made! He made no hesitation in giving me two pieces, which I wolfed down eagerly.

I laid down on the pillow and tried not to cry, but that didn't go so well. Next thing I knew, I was on my dad's lap almost screaming. I told him how bad I felt about all that food in me, and how I probably disappointed him. Though he assured me he was exactly the opposite and that he was thrilled, but I didn't believe it and cried myself to sleep there.

* * *

Diamond: Review! 


	8. I can't think of one!

Title: Falling

-

Diamond: I just changed my e-mail address so I can't reply to your reviews at the moment but that's a small price to pay. At least I got this posted.

-

(Goten's POV) (Diamond: It is most of the time.)

I can't exactly remember where I got the idea. I mean even the thought of blood bothered me. But when I cut myself yesterday at the park I thought of that show I saw with my mom. It was a show about this guy who murdered a bunch of people but got killed in the end. Thing is, he seemed to have a lot of fun when he stabbed people. I wonder if cutting feels good.

I don't know, but I would have to try it sometime.

* * *

Okay, things went sort of like this. One minute I'm brushing my teeth, but I realize the cherry flavored toothpaste had some sugar in it. So I'm trying to get it out of my mouth, and the next thing I know I'm hurling whatever was in me into the toilet. Oh I hope dad doesn't wake up.

"Goten, are you okay?"

Crap. I'm not having much luck lately. Oh wait, yes I am, It's just _bad_ luck! It won't get any better when mom gets home either.

"Goten what happened? Are you sick?"

He's freaking out at this point. He put me back in his bed, took my temperature, gave me an icepack for my head, and took my temperature again! I enjoy the attention but this is too much!

"Dad, I'm alright chill out! It's not like I'm dieing."

He just shakes his head and looks at me solemnly.

"Goten, you do realize how terrible you look right now don't you?"

"What? I look fine, even better than I did before."

He put the thermometer away and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"No, you don't look fine. Believe it or not you look worse then you did before you went to the doctor. I'm gonna call him and make another appointment."

"No! I don't want to go back. They don't know what they're talking about anyway."

"Ten-chan", the nickname he gave me, "They do know, and they know something's wrong with you. So just trust them."

I just leaned back in the mountain of pillows behind me and pouted, and even though this wasn't a funny situation dad couldn't help but laugh at my expression.

"What?" I don't know what was so funny.

He managed to stop his chuckling to respond.

"Nothing. You just looked funny right then."

Humph! Well if looked funny then that means he did to! After all everyone says were pretty much identical. I just stuck my nose in the air and shut my eyes. I probably looked like a spoiled rich kid who was denied a new toy. And then my stomach growled. Dad stooped his laughter and looked at me.

"Are you hungry?"

Say no! Say no!

"Yes, a little."

What? Darn you stomach!

His face seemed to brighten more.

"That's good, what would you like?"

"I'll just have some orange juice, I'm more thirsty then hungry."

His expression faded. "Alright. Tell me when you want something to eat. I'll go get that juice."

* * *

Ahh! Whoever invented the phone should be burned and eaten alive by birds!

The doctor I went to see called us back and said he wanted to do a follow-up on me to see if I gained any weight. Why couldn't they stop bugging me!

Dad said it was fine and I'm going tomorrow morning. Oh joy…

-

Diamond: Don't hurt me because it's short. I was in a rush!


	9. Needles!

Title: Falling

-

Diamond: Well I've looked over the reviews and it looks like an incest isn't happening. Sorry to anyone who wanted one. Maybe I'll do one in the future, who knows.

**Chibi Tellers:** Um, thanks...I think. I don't know if that was a flame or a good remark but okay.

-

(Goten's POV)

Well here we are again, the stupid doctor's office. I'm gonna start having nightmares about this place soon.

"Mr. Son? You can come back now."

Hey, it's Squeaky again!

* * *

"Okay, if you will just hold still Goten this will go a lot faster." 

The cherry scented nurse was back but this time she wasn't so nice. She had walked in with a needle in hand, inevitably freaking the crud out of Goten…okay Goku too.

"No! No needles!" Goten yelled.

"Please hold still!"

So the chase began. The two ran around the room for a good five minutes. Where was Goku during all of this? He was sitting in a corner laughing because this was one of the funniest things he has ever seen. Well, he was laughing until Goten jumped onto his shoulders and used his head as a shield. After that it wasn't so humorous.

"Goten calm down. It's actually not that bad. It just looks horrifying."

Luckily, or unluckily on Goten's part, the nurse took this brief moment to sneak up and give him the shot. But, you know something wrong had to happen. Goten caught her at the las second and moved out of the way, making it get his tail. Ouch…

"You see what you made me do? We'll just have to try again."

Goku knew better, having had a tail once himself. "Three, two, one…"

"Ahhhh! Holy crud that hurts!"

Goku began to worry as Goten's hair started to turn gold.

"Goten chill out. I don't think she's ever met a Super Saiyan before."

Goten took a deep breath, trying to push down his Ki.

"Sorry."

"Are you done with your little tantrum now?"

The kindness in her eyes seemed to vanish and be replaced with a cold glare.

"Yes."

"Well you better be, you could have hurt me or your father." She was quick to snap back.

Goten didn't respond, his just turned away with tears in his eyes.

"Are you going to cooperate now? I'm tired of these games."

Nod.

"Good, now give me your arm."

Goten flinched a little as the needle pierced the skin but was surprised it didn't hurt that much at all.

"Alright, Dr. Mathews should be here soon to weigh you."

-

(Goten's POV)

It turns out I'm under weight still. I'm only fifty pounds. That's actually a little over weight in my eyes. I told him that but he said not to argue. And now my arm hurts where they gave me the shot, so even the ride home on Nimbus now isn't as enjoyable.'

"I don't like this dad, it hurts."

"I would make it better I could but I can't. It should be better by tomorrow."

-

Diamond: Please review!


	10. IMPORTANT

Please go to my bio page. Hop to it! It's veeery important!


End file.
